This invention relates generally to an automatic machining system and, more particularly, to an automatic machining system in which machining is performed in an oxygen free environment.
Automatic machine tools have come into extensive use as a result of efforts to reduce manufacturing costs. By rendering machining operations much less labor intensive, automatic machine tools are capable of significantly reducing overall product costs. In efforts to further reduce costs, machining systems have employed coolants for both tools and workpieces. The coolants are used to dissipate frictional heat produced by chips running over the surface of a tool. Operating at lower temperatures permits machining at higher speeds without severely limiting tool life. Highly effective cooling can be provided by cryogens as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,734,412; 4,641,787; 5,103,701 and 5,203,511. However, cryogen machining processes are not widely used because of the high cost of the cryogens themselves.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved machining system that will reduce the overall costs of machining operations.